


Day 1: A Sight You've Never Seen Before

by arcanewiz, monochromekiss



Series: Rinharu Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/pseuds/arcanewiz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: Rin Matsuoka is working behind the counter in a florist just like any other day. But his day is about to get a lot better when a certain blue-haired boy walks in looking for some flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Florist AU!

Haru glanced at his phone screen to check if he was following the directions Nagisa had texted him correctly. He sighed. He didn’t see the reason why _he_ had to be the one going all the way to a flower shop he had never even heard of just to buy a bouquet of flowers for a teacher he didn’t care for. Nagisa had the idea, he’s the only one excited about it and he’s the only one who remembered the guy’s existence so why wasn’t he doing it instead of spamming Haru’s phone with _“Are you there yet???”_ texts; he replied to them only when he did get there and put his phone back in his pocket.

He was slightly taken aback by the sudden flood of different aromas that hit as soon as he stepped inside the small shop but quickly got over it so he could focus on finding something different, he roamed the aisles for a while with no clue of what to get and considered buying a cactus instead just to make Nagisa take over.

As Haru wandered around the shop aimlessly, Rin sat behind the counter waiting patiently for him to finish and choose something. For the first few minutes Rin found watching the blue haired boy pick up random bouquets with a confused look only to put them back quite amusing. But after ten minutes Rin was not only becoming bored but incredibly frustrated.

Rin let out an annoyed groan and stood up, finally losing his temper after seeing Haru stare at the same cactus for what felt like an eternity. “Do you need help?” Rin asked as he approached him, his tone sounding more sarcastic than he’d intended.

“I don’t need help.” Haru replied as he frowned at a row of flowers that all looked the same to him.

“Then why are you staring at those chrysanthemums and camellias as if they’re your sworn enemy in life?” Rin asked with an amused look.

“Because they look the same. How am I supposed to figure out which bouquet is better?” Haru asked, still not bothering to turn and look at Rin and focusing entirely on the flowers instead.

“Look the same? Oh for…” Rin groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. “It depends who you’re buying them for and why. If you tell me that at least, I might be able to help.”

“One of my co-workers is coming back from a long break and I was forced to come here and buy him flowers.” Haru turned around and took a small step back to regain his personal space, only letting himself get lost in Rin’s eyes for just a second before breaking eye contact to stare at the flowers behind him instead.

Rin couldn’t help but laugh at Haru’s explanation. “That’s a start, I guess. What sort of things do they usually like?” He asked.

Haru pursed his lips as he thought and replied dumbly, “I don’t know. Books?”

“Books? That’s all you can think of and you don’t even sound sure about that?” Rin sighed, folding his arms across his chest. “I meant what flowers do they like? Or what sort of personality do they have? What’s their favourite colour at least?”

“Loud and dramatic usually, smart or else he wouldn’t have his current job; I don’t pay much attention to him. And I’m guessing his favourite colour’s blue.” Haru shrugged.

For a few moments Rin didn’t say anything but simply stared back at Haru with a bewildered look. He hadn’t expected to hear the man’s life story, but he had expected Haru to know at least a little more than that. “Okay... I’m just going to assume you’re right about his favourite colour being blue because that’s about the only useful thing you seem to know.”

Haru nodded and then stared expectantly at Rin, waiting for him to do something about the lack of a bouquet in his hands.

Rin rolled his eyes at the lack of response before walking back over to the counter, expecting Haru to follow him. He had an idea for a bouquet even with the lack of information Haru had provided, and he was starting to get the impression he really wouldn’t care no matter what he came up with.

The top of the counter was covered in cherry blossoms but Rin ignored those, focusing on gathering some flowers more suitable for Haru. He brought over some deep blue morning glories with a bright yellow centre, since the bold colours would suit a loud and dramatic person. Next he gathered up some blue chrysanthemums and hydrangeas. As Rin glanced up at Haru, he noticed their petals were the same beautiful pale blue as Haru’s eyes, but he quickly dismissed that thought from his head and went back to arranging the bouquet.

Haru shifted awkwardly, not knowing where to look, his eyes shifted from the flowers to Rin and he stared without a care in the world, locking eyes with Rin for the moment he glanced up. He leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms, taking another quick look around the shop before his gaze fell back to the counter where he noticed the mess of cherry blossoms. “Don’t those get in the way?” He mumbled, he didn’t mean to voice his thoughts but what’s done is done.

“Not really. It’s a florist so obviously there’s going to be lots of flowers in here.” Rin huffed. It somehow felt like Haru’s eyes were on him the whole time he wrapped the bouquet in matching blue paper and tied it together with a ribbon. When he dared to look up their eyes met again and Rin almost jumped. So he really had been staring at him the whole time. “So...this good enough?” He asked as he gestured down to the bouquet.

“It is no cactus… But I suppose since I’m not the one paying for it so it will do.” Haru said as he fetched for the money given to him and placed it on the counter. “If this doesn’t cover it, you’re free to pursue the one who sent me here.”

“Yeah, that covers it.” Rin said, breaking out into a smirk at the blue haired boy’s odd choice of words. “You’re not really a flower person, or a people person I’m guessing?”

“If you get to know me, maybe your opinion will change.” Haru replied with a faint smirk.

“Uh...probably? Maybe?” Rin mumbled awkwardly, almost dropping the money he’d just picked up from the counter. He wasn’t even sure if Haru was genuinely flirting or just trying to tease him, but either way he wanted to try and match his confidence. Rin looked Haru directly in the eyes, forcing himself to smirk as confidently as he could manage. “The name’s Rin by the way. Matsuoka Rin. I know it sounds like a girl’s name, but I’m a guy.” He replied, nervously laughing at his own joke.

Haru stifled a chuckle with the back of his hand, looking away for a moment before smiling softly in Rin’s direction. “Nanase Haruka, we already share common ground it seems.”

“That’s a nice name.” Rin smiled, staring into Haru’s blue eyes before glancing back down at the flowers. “You have nice eyes too. They match the blue of the bouquet.”

Haru tilted his head softly to the side. “The flowers are not for me, remember?”

“I know that!” Rin groaned, running his fingers through his hair and awkwardly glancing away. “I know, just... I’m trying to say I think you’re attractive. So just take the damn compliment.”

“So this is flirting.” Haru murmured. “Aren’t you supposed to look more confident when you flirt?”

“Probably. But you’re making me flustered so it’s not my fault.” Rin huffed.

“I know. Your cheeks have been turning darker shades of red throughout the conversation, I think it’s amusing.” Haru smiled.

“Great. Glad I can amuse you.” Rin mumbled nervously. “Listen...about getting to know each other, do you want to-” He suddenly trailed off, their conversation interrupted by constant beeping sounds from Haru’s phone.

Haru groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket to stop the array of incoming texts from Nagisa that consisted of a lot of worried yelling through capslock. “I have to go now, thank you for the bouquet.” He said as he picked the flowers up and made his way out.

“Oi! Wait! I really want to see you again!” Rin gasped, his cheeks flushing dark red as soon as the words left his mouth.

Haru turned on his heel with the same smirk from before. “Is that so?”

“Well, yeah...I mean...if you want to…” Rin mumbled quietly.

“I guess we’ll have to see about that.” Haru chuckled and turned to walk away once more.  
  
“We will! You better come back! If you do, I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen before!” Rin shouted out as he watched Haru leave the shop. He let out a soft sigh, left alone once again surrounded by the various cherry blossoms. At that point he wasn’t sure when he’d see Haru again, but he knew he would have nothing else on his mind until then.

**Author's Note:**

> So we have written collabs together before, but this is our first time writing a collab for an actual pairing week. And for Day 1 we chose a Florist AU. I'm sure you can all probably guess who those flowers are for - M


End file.
